Don't Forget About Me
by Rumbelleion
Summary: This is a Rumbelle story, with a little twist. Instead of the Queen capturing Belle when she is forced 2 leave the Dark Castle she returns home, only 2 find that her father has a list of men lined up for her to marry. Belle has 2 follow through with her father's wishes even if she doesn't like it. Rumple has to stop the wedding before they lose each other forever. I do not own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget About Me**

My steps were heavy, walking in the pouring rain away from that retched man's miserable castle. I couldn't see where I was going, but that wasn't the fault of the rain, my eyes were clouded by my tears that wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks. The pain from his rejection was tightening in my chest, and I felt like I was about to drop dead from the literal pain that was stabbing my heart. I had only made it about two miles up the deserted road, before I completely collapsed in my own arms, wishing so badly for his to be around me. The thoughts invaded my mind, before I could swallow them down, and another wave of tears erected from my swollen eyes, as I sat on the muddy ground, not caring if the devil himself came and took my life, because I can't think of having a life without him. After I've meet my true love, I'm not sure I will be able to live, truly live, without him. My legs are weak under me from the stress and pain that was swallowing me alive. I gave up on trying to head home, that would have to wait till tomorrow. I allowed my emotions to completely unfold while I laid on the cold ground crying myself to sleep.

* * *

With one long stride after another I had finally reached the outskirts of the woods that peered over the local market to our humble town. I winced trying to suck in the tears before they came. The last time I was here, was when he took me away. He made me promise forever, and then he decided to throw that away, and give me a never ending hollowness inside. I stumbled into the square with wide eyes, and not so quiet whispers coming from every direction possible. I didn't bother saying hi to any of the people who I've known my whole life. I just wanted to be in my room, covered by the thick sheets, and warm fires hoping that somehow it would drown out all my memories of him. I approached the castle where the guards I grew up with didn't even seem to recognize me. I must look like a dreadful mess, but no matter how bad I look on the outside, I'm fairly certain that it didn't even compare to the way I felt on the inside. The guards sent me to a halt examining me before one of them realized who I was, and had me hurried in while maids were sent to alert my father. I need my papa right now. I needed to be in a man's arms, and the only man I trust at the moment would be my father.

As I was rushed into the familiar room, my eyes caught his, and within seconds we were holding each other. "Belle." He breathed into my ear while holding me close. Not wanting to let me go. Papa and I shared a long embrace while other members of my family were running down to greet me, like my aunt Abigail. My maid Annette was also running down the massive ball room styled stair case with open arms. I tried to smile, and look like I was happy to be here, because I knew I should be extremely happy to be home, but I couldn't help but think of where I rather be right now, even if it meant I was stuck dusting and sweeping. After we had our hello's, and I love you's, I was sent to my room without any further questioning as to my father's request that I should get some rest. I hastily agreed wanting nothing more than to allow my desperate tears to escape with the privacy of my own room. Annette was told not to leave my side, but I knew it was okay to cry in front of her. She was my best, and only friend, and she was the only one I could tell about this. Everyone else would judge me, or throw me to the wolves, just like he did if they knew how I really felt about the most feared man in the Enchanted Forest. I was going to have to get this off of my chest, and she was the only person to tell.

The soft sound of the spinning wheel echoed in my mind as the door creaked opened to my room. Annette was beside me within seconds crying alongside me. I'm sure she thinks these are happy tears, but she couldn't be more wrong. Somehow I found none of this happy, or converting. I wanted him, and only him. I wanted that bastard right here holding me in his strong golden arms. After a long time without my tears coming to a stop Annette became suspicious as to why I was still letting salty droplets leak from my eyes, so she addressed me unlike any maid should ever address a princess, but we were so much more than Lady and servant. "Why in the world are you still crying? Perk up a little would you." She teased not knowing that nothing could void the emptiness inside of my soul. "If I tell you something do you swear never to tell another living soul?" I ask chocking on every word, but I needed to tell my tale before it eat me from the inside out. She nodded looking very nervous, but concerned at the same time. So I told her, every last detail, about him, about the castle, and about our actions. I didn't fail to tell her my true feelings towards him either. "And even after all this I still love him more than anything." I finished my story while silent tears rolled down my naturally red cheeks. She held me letting me fall apart in her arms. She would never judge me, and I know she will always trust the decisions I make, even if they seem completely crazy. I was exhausted from all the mental torture that played games in my mind, so I let myself drift off into a deep slumber with my last thoughts, being his warm lips lingering on mine for just a few perfect moments.

* * *

I could vividly see him with that genuine smile that he only wore when he was talking to me. His leather outfit curving in all the right places, and his shaggy hair hung just inches away from my face. I was scared, but bold, and had every intention of getting what I wanted, so I ran my fingers up threw his hair pulling him closer to where his lips were only millimeters away from mine. His eyes bore into mine with a devilish grin sliding across his face. What came next I didn't expect. I thought I would have to make the first move, but to my surprise his strong arms grasped my fragile waist pulling me into the air while I leaned all my support on his muscular chest. My legs instinctly wrapped around his waist, and he didn't fight it. I was so overwhelmed with happiness, and so scared that it would all disappear in a matter of minutes, but he didn't leave. Instead he pulled me down, his breath was sharp and raspy against my neck as he placed butterfly kisses down the crest of my shoulder. A whimper escaped my mouth, but I wasn't embarrassed, not in front of him. Finally he made his way up my neck, and to my cheek where his lips lingered at the corner of mine. He was about to plant his thin lips on mine, and the agony was killing me, with one quick movement, and a sharp moan escaping my mouth, I barely had enough time to whisper his name before our lips collided against each other's.

I jerked up with a fluttered feeling taking over my chest, but it quickly disappeared when reality came back to me. It was only a dream I thought to myself. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the storm of sadness that was about to be unleashed. I needed to get my rest, so I forced everything down, curling myself into a ball praying that somehow a miracle would make that dream become real. A sigh was lingering on my mouth as I let his name slide off my lips for the first time since I left the Dark Castle. Even when I told Annette our story I only used his formal name as The Dark One, afraid to say the real one, because I knew he would be listening, he was always listening. But I needed to say it, so I finally let it escape through my teeth with the curves of my mouth slightly shifting upward when the syllables left my red lips, "Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

The anger boiled in my blood at the thought of her, and to think I actually thought for a moment that she could love a monster like me. I slammed a vase against the ground capturing the brittle sound of it shattering on the ground, like my heart was shattering in my chest. I made my way to the bedroom passing by hers. I lingered by her door considering going in there to inhale her beautiful scent, but I waved the thought off, knowing if I went in I would never come out. I missed her, every aspect of her. The way she walked, and the image of her beautiful eyes, and her accent rolling off her tongue every time she spoke, and the little messes she make, the sounds of her sweeping the grounds on her light feet. It was too much for me to bare, but she had to go. I couldn't keep her without wanting her, and that would be my undoing. She was a liar and the queen used her, but no matter what I still loved her. With everything inside of me I loved her. I piled onto the bed cradling my head in my knees. I wanted to collapse, but my dark self wouldn't allow the tears to flow, so I laid there for the most of the night, hoping she made it home safe. She would be happier there, without me. She would have a wonderful life living as queen one day, and she wouldn't have to worry about the darkness I would have surly brought on her. In the late hours of the night my mind still hadn't lingered off the brief moment where our lips had touched. It was true love, and I knew it whither I wanted to admit it or not, because the curse was breaking. I should be with her right now apologizing and begging for her back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved her enough to give her, her best chance, and as far as I was concerned it wasn't with me. The sun hadn't rolled around yet, but there was no point in trying to sleep, so I stretched my legs preparing to get to work on a few potions I had on my never ending agenda, but my body froze, and tensed as a familiar voice echoed the walls of my mind. The way my name rolled of her tongue cut daggers through my already hollow heart. I heard her say it, she had whispered it in the late hours of the night. I sprinted down stairs, straight to the crystal ball I had presented in the center of a black mantel. "Show me her." I ordered hastily not wanting to waist another minute without seeing her face. As the smoke cleared away I couldn't help but cup the ball in my hands wanting to be as close to her as possible. I saw her huddled in her room looking as innocent as ever with shimmering tears rolling down her flawless rosy cheeks. I almost toppled over in pain thinking I caused her to do this. Bitterness towards myself swept over my golden body. I knew I wasn't good for her, this was all I was ever going to do. I was only going to cause her pain, and that was something I couldn't handle. I pushed the glass ball away with every ounce of my self-control keeping me from appearing at her side. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her any further than I already had. With her name itching at my lips I left the ball and the thoughts of her behind, giving myself the pleasure of only saying her name once, before I pushed her away, because if I didn't I would surely do something I would regret, "Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annette, was in my room before the sun rose, dressing me in one of my elegant gowns. It felt so foreign to have someone serving me, after being a servant myself. I had to fight the urge to make my own bed, and dress myself. After I was put together I glanced at myself in the mirror, my hair was laying in managed curls down the side of my neck, and I was dressed in a deep sea blue dress, that matched the color of my eyes. I can't remember the last time I looked this good. At the thought my eyes began to water, if only he could see me like this, if only I could have him. I swallowed hard avoiding another breakdown before I ruined all the work Annette had done.

Come on, Belle, your home and safe, be happy would you, is what I told myself over and over again, trying to pull myself together. I gave a halfhearted smile to my maids as they left, only Annette remained. "You miss him, don't you?" she asked recognizing the grief that layered my expressions. "I try so hard to forget, to let go, but it's useless. I'll never stop wanting him." I answered pushing past her into the hallway, unable to continue this conversation. He didn't want me, so there was no reason to hold on, but I had to because if I let go, then I would have nothing to help me through the days. Annette walked along side me, keeping quiet for my sake. I've missed these long hallways. The way the colors shown through the stained glass windows was breath taking. The soft carpets that ran along the floor seemed to always add a bounce to everyone's step. My father's room was just ahead, and I allowed myself the slightest hint of a smile, thinking of all the memories we shared in there. All the times I curled up in my parent's bed, from childhood fears, and every memory of enchanting bed time stories my mother would read took over my mind. The door to the king suit was cracked open. I put my hand on the knob, summoning up a smile, right before I went in, but the words echoing in the room caused me to pause just outside the door.

"I'm not sure it's best to rush into it. After all she just got back she will need to adjust." My father's rich voice rang through my ears, intriguing me. I shouldn't ease drop, but I couldn't help myself.

"Nonsense, the girl was to be married a week before she was taken. It's best for her to start where we left off. It will help her adjust to things better. Besides after the war, the kingdom needs a celebration to help take their mind off who was lost." My aunt, Abigail, stated with an almost sarcastic tone.

My heart stopped, and my breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't believe their words. How could I even think about marriage when I couldn't stop thinking about him?

"I suppose your right." my father agreed.

Something started boiling in my chest, and I couldn't clearly understand the emotion. So many thoughts played in my mind. I should storm in there, and demand an explanation to why they thought I could be sold off into a loveless marriage. I should express my feelings, but I didn't, instead I ran through the corridors with fresh tears soaking my cheeks. My light feet carried me to the nearest room that I could barricade myself in. I left Annette behind, not wanting her to witness my melt down. I ran his name through my mind over and over again. I could call on him, maybe he would answer. I knew it was pointless, but I had to try. "Rumpelstiltskin." I barley whispered through the tears staining my face. "Rumpelstiltskin." I said again, just the slightest bit louder. Rumors said that if you called his name three times, then he would answer, so I inhaled a sharp breath knowing this would tell me if he wanted me or not, "Rumpelstiltskin." I said, my voice breaking. I turned frantically from side to side, spinning around the room, but no one appeared. His golden skin, and his alluring leather clothing, never came to my rescue. My heart swelled with another wave of distress, as I collapsed under my legs. I buried my head in my hands, letting myself cry out his name, until I couldn't speak anymore. Oh, Rumple where are you? Can't you see I love you?

* * *

It took me quite a while to calm down, but eventually I had worked up enough courage to join the rest of my family. When I walked into the dining room, my papa wasted no time in informing me on their decision to have me married to an absolute stranger. "Belle, darling. I can't tell you how happy we are to see you, and we have exciting news." He informed me while I took my usual seat to his left. I waited patiently for him to continue, "We have been talking." He started saying, gesturing to my aunt. "And we have come to the decision that you should start off right where we stopped, so we will have a new suitor for you shortly, and the marriage will take place in less than two months, if all goes to plan." I knew it was coming, so I shouldn't have been so shocked, but I was. This was all too fast, first they want me to get married, and then they say in less than two months, and what's this about new suitor. What happened to Gaston? "New suitor." I chock out, with my words coming up in a scratchy voice. "Oh my, she doesn't know?" Abigail gasped. "Oh, Belle, I'm so sorry. After The Dark One took you away, Gaston went after you. He never returned. We sent search parties, but we assumed the beast took him." I let his words digest in my mind. Rumple never did anything to Gaston, as far as I'm aware, and I was dreading the way my father addressed Rumple. Part of me wanted to yell at him, and part of me wanted to agree, and a whole other side of me wanted to tell my papa everything, about Rum. I was smart and choose to do none of the above. My mind was rattled with worry. At least with Gaston I had a friendly relationship. I had known him for years, but being married to a random person who I would have less than two months to get to know would be absolutely dreadful. My fate was doomed, by my own father, who would never understood if I told him why I couldn't get married. For as long as I remembered my father and I were both on the same page for what was best for the kingdom, and that was always for me to have an arranged marriage. I was fine with it until now. Before I had never known true love, so I never minded being in a 'loveless' marriage, but now that I know what love is like, there is no way I could accept anything less. Every kiss I would share with this unknown man would never feel like the kiss I shared with the love of my life.

* * *

I hated having to keep in all my feelings in fear that I would be caste away for my 'foolish' emotions. It had been another long day, and by this point I was really looking forward to crawling into my bed. I dismissed myself earlier than usual from the massive wooden table, and I hurried up the long stretch of stairs. I was almost to the top before I heard guards yelling from down stairs. Panic took over, but then joy sprung into my heart. For a moment I thought it was Rumple. Surly he would send the guards into a flurry, like they were in right now. I bolted down the stair, completely blind by love. I could be running straight into danger, but none of that matter, because of the slight chance that he could be down there waiting for me. I couldn't have been more wrong. As I approached the large doors familiar eyes stared into mine. A smile was curved at his lips as he dashed towards me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I heard him take in my sent while his lips crashed against my neck. I stood frozen not knowing what to do. "Gaston." I said with no emotion what so ever. I didn't know what to think. Now that he was back I would be forced to marry him. It was better than marring one of the other men, but how in the world did he find me. Another part of my mind was screaming at me to push him away because of how he was holding me and kissing my delicate neck. I didn't shutter under him, or fall apart like I did whenever Rumple's hands were even the slightest bit close to me. He was not allowed to touch me this way, no man was, only a monster was allowed to hold me like this. I jumped back as guards hurried him away against his will. He pulled at me trying to hold me before they forced him away. He was most likely being taken to my father, and then sent to be properly taken care of. I've never missed Rumple more than in this moment. The way Gaston held me made me want to hold Rum. I wanted to fall into him, and shatter under his touch. My heart skipped a beat just thinking of his golden hands and long claws cupping my face.

I dragged myself up the stairs in a hurry to get to bed, before my father heard about the 'good news'. I did not wish to discuss it tonight, so to avoid the touchy subject I ended up escaping any comments, and questions by locking myself in my chambers, and falling asleep for the night.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

It was late in the afternoon when I heard her saying my name over and over again. It took all my will power to not go after her. The rest of the day was wasted next to the crystal ball watching her from afar. She was gorgeous in that blue gown of hers. I should have given her better things to wear while I still had her. I should have worshiped her, and cherished ever minute, but it was much too late now. The damage is done, and there is no point in trying to mend something that will surly break again.

I almost lost it when I heard her father say she was to be married. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, after all this is what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted her to be happy, and be queen with a life that will lift her up instead of bring her down. But I couldn't just have her marring a random guy, so I turned her fiancé back into a man, draining his memory, and whisking him back to Belle's castle with a bit of magic. It was the least I could do after seeing her fall apart at the mention of my name. I hated that I was causing her so much pain, and I couldn't believe I actually meant that much to her. She was just a foolish girl in love. She was too young and naive to see who I truly was. This was all just one big fairy tale in her mind. The princess who fell in love with a monster, may sound like a good idea in one of her books, but in real life all it would do is hurt her. No one could truly love me, even if they did, eventually they would see the monster, and turn away just like everyone else has.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was curled up in my thick blankets, not wanting to go face the outside world. I was afraid that once I left my room everything would crumble around me, like a castle's walls. I was dreading having to deal with Gaston, and my father. I felt like I was swimming in a pool of oil, and there was no escaping. I wished so badly, that Rumple would come and rescue me from this mental torture. I stretched my legs longing to finally wake up without worrying about my future. I should be waking up in my old room, in the Dark Castle. I should have Rumple whispering good mornings into my ears, while his long claws mangle themselves into my hair. But I didn't have time to think of what I should be doing, instead I had to focus on what I shouldn't be doing which is getting up in a kingdom I wasn't meant to rule, and getting married to a man I wasn't supposed to be with. An almost angry moan escaped through my teeth, as I was dragged out of bed by cheery maids, and pinched into another extravagant dress. This time the dress was an off white that only went to my knees, and had a blue, crisp ribbon tied around the waist. I'm sure my father has arranged meetings with potential suitors, so that explains why the dress was a little formal.

* * *

They were whispering into each other's ears as I approached them. My father had called me to his chambers, for a 'privet talk'. My aunt was there, and Gaston stood behind them with sad eyes. "Oh Belle don't you look pretty today!" my infuriating aunt said. It was her fault my wedding would be so rushed. I'm not one to hold grudges, but this was not okay. "Of course she does. She looks just like her mother." My father commented while I took a seat at his desk. "Now to get down to business." Papa said quickly changing the format of the conversation. "As you are aware we had originally planned to find you a new suitor, so we had informed other nobles, and members of the royal lines that we were going to hold a ball in your honor to help you find a new fiancé, but now that Gaston is back, things will be a little more complicated. We have decided to continue with the ball, and you will be allowed to pick whatever man you desire. So Gaston won't be 'punished' for disappearing, because we are well aware it wasn't his fault. He will be one of the men at the ball, so you can still choose him if you would like." He informed me with a smile. I'm not sure how they expect me to feel about this. Should I be happy… no… yes… no, no defiantly not. I had half a mind to tell them to forget it, but I wouldn't get away with that.

After I was informed about the ball my father went over all the details with me, like the decor, and the food. He also gave me a list of men who would be invited. I was allowed to add men to the list as long as he approved. They sent me to my room with a handful of invitations, and a list of who was to attend. I really didn't have any other people I wished to invite. I have never heard of most of these men, and I wasn't planning on enjoying the ball myself. I flopped down on my bed, feeling like I lost a battle, but I'm not one to sit down without a fight, and that's when a devilishly good idea popped into my mind. I grabbed a pen from my desk, and snatched up one of the flawlessly decorated invites, and quickly scribbled his name one it before running to the window, and catching the attention of a nearby dove. I slide the note under the white bird's long, and dangerous claws. "Take this to the Dark One." I whispered to it before I allowed the bird to stretch his wings, and took off gliding in the air. Hopefully that bird doesn't fail me. I put the rest of the invitations in a small nook located just below my desk. Maybe I could enjoy this ball.

* * *

The ball was to be held tomorrow, and I couldn't be more grateful for my father notifying me last minute, note the sarcasm. My maids had lead me into a large room where the servants did most of their work. The room was dark, and smelt like wet laundry. As I walked in I saw all kinds of tools that were used to tend to the castle. There were washing tubs, and sowing tools, along with dusters and mops. The one thing that caught my attention was an old spinning wheel that sat in the corner. My heart sank into my stomach when I saw the old piece of wood sitting there, untouched. It reminded me so much of Rumpelstiltskin. My maids lead me to the very back, where the spinning wheel was no longer in view. There were so many gowns that Annette, and the others had worked on just for this occasion. They told me to pick one for tonight, and I was so overwhelmed with choices. There were all different shades, but one dress in particular caught my eye. Black wasn't normally my color, but this dress somehow drew me in. It was long with a puffed out bottom. The top was cut without sleeves, and had small diamonds embedded into it. I thought for a moment about it, but in the end I decided black wouldn't really suit me, so I moved on. I almost gasped when I saw the next dress that caught my eye. It was a scarlet purple dress made out of a silky material. The dress looked slightly ruffled in the puffed out skirt, and the top was so alluring I almost fainted. It was cut with long sleeves that were cut with an angle at the wrist. It looked like it would show off just the slightest bit of cleavage, and the top was pressed with swirls made out of ribbons of gold. They formed perfect patterns, and as soon as I saw the gold I knew this was the dress for me.

* * *

I stared into the mirror admiring the dress, as my maids made a few last corrections to my hair, which was laying in perfectly layered curls down my back. Agony, and stress overwhelmed my head. I couldn't get my thoughts straight tonight. I just hoped Rumple would accept my invite. He couldn't let me get married to any of these men. After the maids finished I was escorted down the hall, and into a small useless room, that only held a large table, and a few paintings. The ball room doors were right behind me, and my stomach was in knots. I was sure that I would vomit at any given moment. I can do this, I'm better than this, I'm stronger than this, and with that thought the doors came flying open before I could process what I was doing, and the next thing I knew everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I froze wishing I thought this threw better. There were multiple young men looking at me with luster in their eyes, which made me want to cover myself up, even though they couldn't see anything. Somehow I felt like they were all staring straight into me. I tried to distract myself from their gaze, and focus on the men who only looked at me with wonder, and actual interest. My eyes quickly surveyed the room for golden skin, but to my disappointment he wasn't here. My high stance quickly shrunk down, and there was a lot less strength in my step. I quietly walked down the stairs keeping my eyes on my shoes, not wanting to show anyone the slight tear buds that formed at the tips of my eyes. When I reached the bottom a few men approached me, but I turned away, and went straight towards the caterers who were located near the west corner. I kept my head down not wanting anything to do with any of these men. Thankfully, my father was distracted by the Lord of Thebes who had arrived just moments ago. My aunt was not in the room, or in the castle as a matter of fact. She had business to attend to with the Evil Queen herself. I dove into a drink, gulping it down in one hit. I never drink unless we are celebrating new year's, or some other special occasion, and even when I do its always the smallest amount possible, but now I don't care. I don't want to be here, not with all this sorrow in my heart. I wanted to drown it all away, for at least tonight, I reached for another glass, but I felt an arm around my waist. I turned quickly ready to slap the man who thought they could approach me like this. To my surprise I stopped my hand from colliding with the persons face. His strong arms wrapped around my waist as his long hair hung close to my face. A gasp escaped my mouth when I realized who was holding me. I was about to cry, or scream, but I held everything in, and instead I threw my arms around his neck. I let tears escape my eyes, as he held me not letting me go. "Oh Rumple, you came." I shrieked with delight. "Well we couldn't go letting you get drunk with all these men around. Who knows whose bed you end up in tonight." He said in his normal sarcastic tone that I have come to love. "Your father is putting on quite a celebration, for you to find a soul mate, so why do you look so upset?" he asked like he didn't know already. "You know god damn well why I'm upset. I don't want to be with any of these men." I protested wandering why he would even ask such a question. "Then who do you want to be with." He asked making his words come slowly and quietly, like he was dreading to hear the answer. "You, Rumple it's always been you." I say my words full of hope, and love. He doesn't smile, or pull me in closer. He just stars at me with cold confused eyes. After a long drawn out silence he finally speaks. "Care to dance?" he asks as the music becomes a little louder, as the ball grows deeper into the night. I nod smiling like a child on Christmas. Still it worries me that he didn't respond to my former statement. He drags me out onto the dance floor with every eye in the room on us, including my fathers. Papa doesn't object, most likely because he is afraid of what Rumple would do to him if he interrupted us. Before I know it, Rumples hand is on my waist, and the other in my hand. I quickly intertwine our fingers. They fit perfectly, like they were made for each other's. My head becomes light headed as he starts spinning me around. He doesn't draw me in as close as I would like him to, in fact he keeps me at arm's length like a daughter would dance with her father. The music becomes faster, and I can image my father trying to ruin this perfect moment by telling the band to make the song unlikable to dance to, but that doesn't stop either of us. He continues swaying me back and forth looking at me with longing, sad eyes. I still don't understand why he would be upset, but I choose to cast the thought aside in fear that I would ruin this moment. It was a short, but perfect dance, and once it ended I couldn't help wanting to do it again. He stepped back taking a low overdone bow that I thought was absolutely adorable. In response I took a deep curtsy with one of my most genuine smiles. He then pulled me close and my body froze shivering under his touch. "You look breath taking tonight." He mentioned, but pulled away much too fast. I was left speechless. I've been dreaming the past few days of his arms around me, and him whispering kind words into my ear, and it all feels so unreal. Reality comes back to me within moments because now his eyes show utter regret, as he backs away from me. "I'm so sorry. I needed to see you one last time. To tell you that I'm not worth it. You shouldn't be crying over me, because I'm a monster, dearie. You deserve better. We can't be together." He said as his hand slipped away from mine and he vanished into thin air. I was stunned, not knowing what to do. That daydream, just turned into a nightmare. I felt limp, and before I knew it I was on my knees soaked in my own tears. How could he do that? Feel me with so much hope, and then destroy me. Couldn't he feel it when we were dancing? Couldn't he feel how right it was? How dare he leave me in the middle of the dance floor, alone, in tears, and in front of everyone? How could he leave me with those last words? We can be together, all he has to do is stop being afraid, because wither he likes it or not someone can love him, and that person is me. This was the second time he hurt me beyond comprehension. Maybe he was right, maybe we couldn't be together. Maybe he was a monster. Only a monster would treat a women like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The amount of stress I was under was almost unbearable. Everyone in the room had their curious eyes turned to me. I didn't object when Gaston's gentle hand came and lifted me up in his arms. I didn't have the strength to argue with him, and his arms felt comforting for the moment. He carried me away from the crowd without saying a word to anyone else. If I couldn't have Rumple, then I was picking Gaston. He was the only one I trusted enough, and the only one willing to try and comfort me after that little scene. I don't know what I'm going to tell everyone. They just saw me dancing with the Dark One, and then they saw us have a 'break up' you could say. There was no denying the love in my eyes when I looked at Rum, and I'm sure everyone else in the room saw it. Why did he have to abandon me like this? Does he really not want me?

Gaston's arms were around me, but they just made the tears worse. I wanted Rumple more than anything in the world. My heart has never hurt so much, but after what he said I'm not sure we could be together, and that's what hurts the worst. It hurts thinking that we could never be together. I didn't want to give up, but I was about to, but that's what Rumple wanted. He wanted me to give up, and I was not one to listen to orders. I wasn't letting him go. Somehow I'm going to make him realize we can be together. I just need to figure out how.

* * *

I was locked in my room till further notice. As soon as I had Gaston leave, my father lashed out on me. I wasn't allowed to leave just in case I did something stupid, like go after Rumple. I was a prisoner in my own home, but that part didn't bother me. My father had sent everyone home, and had come to the conclusion that I was to marry Gaston no matter what, because he wasn't risking having another ball where the Dark One could show up, and ruin it. So my fate was decided for me, and I couldn't get out. He also decided that he would move the wedding up, and it was now scheduled to take place in two weeks' time. Since I wasn't meeting anyone new he felt that there was no need to postpone anything. With a grunt I was up feeling angrier than ever. I wanted to strangle Rumple for the way he left me last night. My mind flashed through the memories of him holding me, and how happy I felt when I saw him. The butterflies swirled in my stomach just from the thought of holding him, but then it quickly changed when my mind made its way towards the memory of him leaving me.

* * *

I was mad, and didn't want to deal with anyone today, not even Annette, but a knock came to my door anyways. I ignored it in the beginning, until the person on the other side didn't get the hint, and stayed bagging on the door. Finally I gave in, and slammed the door open in the most unlady like way possible. "What." I asked with an irritated voice. I didn't realize who it was at first, but when my eyes meet his I instantly felt like a complete pig for treating him this way. Gaston had took care of me all last night, when the one person that mattered didn't even bother to leave me with a proper goodbye.

"My lady." he said with a shocked face, but quickly replaced it with a lengthy bow.

"Sir Gaston." I responded taking a curtsy out of respect.

"I'm sorry my lady, I had no idea you were in an unpleasant mood. I was just wandering if you would like to accompany me to a play. I know how much you like books, and I think you will certainly appreciate this drama. It's based off a play written by Shakespeare."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard who the play was written by. I absolutely love Shakespeare, and I had no idea Gaston liked the finer things in life, like plays. I was utterly shocked, and full of excitement. I felt a flurry of emotions evaporate from my heart, and into my stomach. I had no idea Gaston was capable of doing sweet things like this. All this time I thought he only cared about himself, and self-preservation, but this act showed me that he actually cared.

"You don't have to go if you're feeling upset, I'll just be off." He said backing away.

"No! no, I would love to go, just let me get ready." I said realizing I was still in my gown from last night.

A fabulous smile took over his face, as he dismissed himself from my room. I felt much more secure with my relationship with Gaston. If I couldn't have Rumple, then at least Gaston would be somewhat of a prince. He never used to be so kind. I couldn't help, but wander what changed him. I would not stop fighting for Rumple, but even I know eventually you have to give up, even if it hurts, and if Rumple rejected me again I would have no other choice but Gaston. At least it doesn't seem like a bad choice anymore.

Within ten minutes I was ready for the day. With the help of my maids, getting ready only took a matter of minutes. I rushed into the hallway, trying to find Gaston. It was a wander how considerate he was being today. He used to be so full of himself, but today he is being thoughtful, and loving, this was new. I quickly located him in the east wing of the castle. He was just popping out of his room, when I caught his attention. He escorted me out with a smiling face, and for the first time since I've been back I let myself relax. His arm wrapped around the small of my back. I wasn't sure how to feel about this, but I decided for the moment to just let it be. He led me through the court yard, and to the edge of the castle's steel gates. I hadn't been out of these walls since my return, and for some reason all I wanted to do was break into a sprint. All of a sudden I felt claustrophobic, trapped inside these four walls. I wanted out. When Gaston had the guards open the gates I almost leapt away, but I held my composure like a princess should, and walked calmly out. Once I was beyond the steady walls of my beloved home the air somehow felt lighter. The weight that was on my shoulders somehow lifted, and I actually felt free. Then I remembered whose arm was around my back, and reality quickly caught up to me. I would never be free with Gaston, and I would never be loved, truly loved that is. I could be happy, in a way, or even content to some level, but I could never feel free. I would never be free if I was forced into this marriage.

As we walked it became unbearably awkward, and thankfully Gaston broke the ice by asking an unexpected question.

"You're not happy. With the marriage or with me, are you?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to spare Gaston's feelings, but yes I was not happy with this marriage, nor will I ever be completely happy with it.

"You love him, you love the Dark One. Don't try to lie to me. I could see it in your eyes when you danced with him. I know you Belle. I grew up with you. I think I would know if you were in love." He commented. I couldn't believe he said that, and I couldn't believe he could tell so easily. I mean I guess it was kind of obvious, but still the words he said were true, he knew me, and grew up with me. He was the only one to comfort me last night, and the only one brave enough to confront me about it. Maybe Gaston wasn't as nearly as bad as I thought. Maybe I just needed to keep an open mind.

"Yes, yes I am in love with him." I finally respond after a long pause. I hear a sigh escape his mouth. "But it doesn't matter, because he doesn't feel the same way I do." I finish, trying to not let my voice break. Just saying those words almost destroys me inside.

"Well than he is a fool. Any man who would turn down your love is the biggest idiot I've ever heard of. If anyone was lucky enough to receive your love they would be wise to cherish it." He said with a bitterness behind his voice, almost as if he was mad at Rumple for rejecting me. I have never heard Gaston say anything this sweet to any living soul. I felt special and cared for. I felt like this relationship could actually work, but there was a part of my mind that still told me that I could never be with Gaston as long as Rumple was out there.

"You know Belle, Sometimes you have to give up on people, not because you don't care, but because they don't." Gaston stated, as if he could see the thoughts in my mind. I never knew he could be so deep, so wise. Should I really give up? …yes … no… no.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

I can't believe I walked out on her. I had to though, there was no other choice. If I would have stayed a moment longer I would have broken. I can't break down in front of an entire kingdom. I'm Rumpelstiltskin, I have a reputation to uphold. There was no time for a proper goodbye, and I don't think I could have made it through one either. I broke her heart, and it hurt so badly. To think I caused her so much pain was almost unbearable… almost. Now she could move one, now she could see me for who I really am… a monster. I almost fell apart when I saw the tears in her eyes. I should have never danced with her, or even of touched her, but once I got there I couldn't resist. My arms naturally went around her waist, and I couldn't help but notice the joy in her eyes as I held her. She said she wanted me, but that had to be a lie… right? I had to dance with her at least once, but walking out on her I couldn't figure out if that was a mistake or not. Maybe I should have just took her home with me. Would she have wanted that? Would she accept the offer? Whatever, it didn't matter anyways the damage was done, and now she could move on to a life worthy of her.

I shouldn't be watching her, but I couldn't help myself. I watched her meet Gaston, and agree to attend a play with him. I was happy that she was getting out, and living life. I was happy he was taking care of her, but something changed when I saw his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't show any emotion, but she didn't pull away either. Something boiled inside me, when I saw him hold her like I use to. My face was hot, and if my skin wasn't golden I'm sure it would be a blood curling red by now. This was not okay! He did not have permission to do this! Well, actually he did. 'You turned her down, don't you remember.' All I could see was his arm tucked around her waist and the only thing I could hear was her name repeat itself over and over in my head. Why is this happening to me? Why do I care if he holds her? This was what I wanted… this was the decision I made. I couldn't help but think if this was the wrong decision. It was wrong… yes… no… no it was the wright choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My outing with Gaston went wonderfully. The play was magnificent, and Gaston even picked me up a bouquet of tulips on the way back to the palace. I much rather prefer roses, but the gesture was kind none the less. Besides Gaston wouldn't know I love roses, only Ru… never mind not going to say his name. Anyways, the Dark One is the only one who knows my preference towards roses. I was sitting over the garden, where my balcony overlooked the massive forest surrounding the back walls of the palace. The sun was low in the sky, and the wind felt warm against my soft rosy red cheeks. I was reading a book that I found stacked in the castles old library. I couldn't help but miss the Dark Castles library, it was much larger than the one here. I blushed at the thought of Ru… the Dark One making it for me. I have to stop thinking about him. Sure I want to have him back, but as of right now there is nothing I can do, so I shouldn't be burdening myself by thinking about our time together because all it does is cause me pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts when little pebbles started flying up, and hitting the side of my balcony. I quickly ran to edge letting my curiosity get the better of me, and I risked a glance at the ground. A huge smile broke out on my face when I saw Gaston dressed in full formal wear, and throwing pebbles up to gain my attention. The scene was straight out of one of the fairy tales I read so often. My heart fluttered right out of my chest, and my legs couldn't help themselves when I started running towards the door, and grabbing my cloak. I was almost out the door when I realized I forget to tell Gaston that I was coming. It is just like me to ruin this fairy tale moment by being my foolish self. I sprinted back to the balcony to find Sir Gaston waiting with a very confused face.

"My lady, will you do me the honor, of allowing me to escort you around the garden for a lovely evening stroll?" He said once realizing I was back.

"Of course, I'll be down in just a minute." I replied a little too eagerly.

Once I was out the back doors of the palace I tried to collect myself, so I wouldn't look like a complete fool. My heart was beating outside of my chest, and my breath was short and fast. I felt like I was going to leap out of my own skin when I saw Gaston appear with a single Tulip in his hand. I felt myself sink a little, once I saw the flower. Will this man ever realize that a rose is what I desire? He gave me a bow, and I let myself perk up into the high I was in earlier as I quickly responded with a curtsy, and took his stretched out arm. He led me around the giant fountain that stretched into the massive garden. Once we were hidden in the thick hedge walls of the floral garden is when Gaston began to speak.

"Belle, I want you to know that I do care, quite a lot about you actually. I don't care that your heart desires to be with someone other than me, believe me it does hurt, but I cannot change your feelings. I only want you to know that whatever that nasty man did to you I will not do the same. I only wish for your happiness, and I would like it if you would do me the honor of allowing me to give you happiness."

The words flooded my mind. Gaston was never like this before, but it doesn't matter who he was before because now I only see a gentle man who desires to please me, and give me all the happiness in the world. I didn't know what to say or how to respond, and thankfully Gaston didn't ask for a response instead he pulled me in close, and searched my eyes for an answer. I tried to give him a lovely genuine smile, but all the thoughts that invaded my mind made it hard to just focus on him. Suddenly he shifted my body until our faces were only millimeters apart. He was going to kiss me, and I didn't object, instead I let him do it. As his lips gently hit mine. My body felt weak from shock. At first I didn't kiss back, but eventually I gave in to it. It didn't feel like the kiss I had with the Dark One, no that kiss was much more loving. It didn't feel the same, but not in a bad way. This kiss felt protective, and like closer. It felt natural, but happy, and it also felt pleasant, clam, and content. I let it linger for a few more seconds until we both broke apart with smiles on our faces. The kiss was nowhere near the one me and Ru… shared, nor will it ever be, but it was certainly different. It was pleasant, but not full of love. The Dark one was the only one who I would actually feel truly loved by, but at least with Gaston I could feel content, at least it would be acceptable.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

A few vases, and pans went flying against the wall. My muscles were tense, and my eyes were full of rage. I felt the desire to beat the living shit out of Gaston. How dare he kiss her, and how dare she accept it. I didn't know what to do or why I was angry, but I couldn't contain it, so everything my eyes laid their gaze on was set on fire, or shattered into pieces. I lit all the curtains in the room to flames with just a glance of my eyes. The room around me was set ablaze as I walked through it like nothing was abnormal. My steps where heavy, and my hands were actually shaking. I had a strong luster for blood, and I was going to get it. I was going to crush him with my bare hands, for touching her. WHAT AM I SAYING? I can't kill him. She doesn't belong to me I let her go. Why did I let her go? Why do I care? I couldn't hold anything in much longer, and with one short breath I let out a scream before collapsing on the floor with utter distress. I needed her. I couldn't let her marry him. There was no way I could live out the rest of my days watching him hold her. He didn't even know her. She doesn't like tulips, dumb-ass she likes roses. She has blue shimmering eyes, and is more curiosity than a cat. She loves to read, and her dream was to be a hero, and she wanted to see the world. Her hair always smelt like strawberries, and she always found the good in people, and when it wasn't there she created it. She always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, even if it was foolish of her to do so. She loved spring, and despised winter. Her name meant beauty which was completely fitting. She loved that chipped cup that had become my most precious possession. She deeply hatted magic, or anything that had to do with it. She can speak many different languages, and has a particular taste for sweets. She desperately misses her mother, and it pains me to see her mourn. Her favorite color is yellow, and she can be the most stubborn person in the world, but that just makes her more adorable. She believes that bravery is one of the most important virtue for a person to have, and she always wears that little diamond chain around her neck. Does he know all of this about her? Does he care enough to ponder about every little thing she does? Does he desperately try to keep every memory they had together in his mind for all eternity? Does he savor every last part of her? I think not, so why do I?

I couldn't focus, not right now. I had business to attend to with a princess named Rapunzel, something about being trapped in a tower. I would just let all my anger out on that brat. I marched through my halls until I vanished to where the young Princess was. Oh, this was going to be fun. She was staying in that tower, as punishment for calling me on a day like this. This was not a good day, certainly not a good day.

* * *

**Belle's Perspective**

I stumbled back realizing what had just actually happened. I let him kiss me, and I somewhat liked it. I didn't know what to do or say, so I panicked and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know exactly where I planned on going, but thankfully my feet brought me to my room, where I locked the door, and threw myself on the bed. I can't believe I just let that happen. OH CRAP, I just left Gaston out there. Tears started running down my cheeks. I couldn't marry him. Yes, the kiss felt content, and calm, but not full of love and passion. It was nothing like Rump… Wait I'm not supposed to say his name… Screw it, Rumple's kiss was the most amazing thing to happen to me. It actually felt like fireworks were going off in my mind, plus it was breaking his curse, so it meant I was his true love. How could I possibly be with anyone other than my true love? The fact was I loved Rumple, and I was about to marry Gaston in less than two weeks. I needed to find a way to show Rumple we could be together, and fast. He wouldn't answer if I called, and he certainly wouldn't come if I sent him some invitation to dinner, or something. I needed a way to get to him, before he let me marry Gaston. I wanted love, not an acceptable marriage. I wanted a perfect marriage, where the man actually, truly loved me. The only man that could ever give me that was Rumple. I just needed to find a way to make him realize that I loved him. This wasn't going to be easy, but if love were easy than everyone would have it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was only one week until the wedding, and I hadn't spoken to Gaston sense our last date. I had finally figured out what I was going to do… run. I had set up things with Annette, and tonight I would be out of this castle. I had just about everything I needed to make the one week walk from the palace to my chosen destination. I heard my bedroom door quickly open behind me which caused me to jerk up. Thankfully it was Annette who walked in. I was dressed in my cloak, so if anyone came in their suspicions would be on alert. I had to get out of here without anyone knowing. I knew this castle like the back of my hand, so it wouldn't be too difficult to maneuver around the guards.

"Everything is set my lady, and I have a horse waiting outside the castle walls, in case you rather ride horseback instead of walk."

With that I embraced her. Somehow Annette always had everything I needed. I was going to miss her so much, but this was a decision I had to make. I love how she supports me even though she doesn't agree with this choice of mine either.

"Thank you Annette. Really thank you for everything you have done. I'm truthfully going to miss you." I told her with a deep embrace.

"And I will miss you too. Please stay safe, Belle."

"I will, and don't worry someday I'll return. This isn't goodbye forever."

"I certainly hope not, but where will you go?"

"To the only other home I have The Dark Castle."

"Then I wish you the best of luck, my lady."

"And to you to Annette. You truly are my best friend."

"And you are mine."

"Please give my father my love once I'm long gone."

"I will. I love you..."

"I love you too, Annette. I only hope you live a good life while I am gone, and find love like I have found it."

"And I hope you regain your love. You must truly love him to give up Sir Gaston."

"I do, more than anything."

"So, then you don't feel anything for Sir Gaston."

"He's a great guy, and I'm sure I could love him if I wasn't already in love with someone else."

"Then I hope he loves you in return miss. Goodbye my lady."

"I hope so too. Goodbye, Annette."

And with that I ended the conversation, and I slide down the long hallways being careful, not to be seen at this late hour. I ran into a few corners where guards were stationed, but I was able to avoid every last one of them. Eventually I made it past the gates, before they closed at midnight sharp. I took one last look at my old home. This place could be very different when I return. I tried to memorize the image just in case I never saw the castle like this again. Last time I left this place it was with my capturer, but this time it was my choice, no strings attached, and I liked the feeling.

Once I was out I quickly located the dark brown horse that was hidden in the tree line. I mounted the horse, and took off. When you're raised in a palace it is quite common to learn how to ride a horse. With this majestic animal my travel time would be cut down from one week to two days. The journey would be tiring, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way from being reunited with my true love.

* * *

I was exhausted, and the rain had started pouring down about an hour ago. I was soaked, and felt heavier than ever with my thick cloak on. I had half a mind to throw the old thing away, but then nothing would protect my delicate skin from the pouring rain overhead. I should have reached the castle by now, but with the water blocking my vision, I fear I've lost the trail. My supplies was ruined, and there was no turning back, so I continued my travels. Thankfully the rain should cover me in case any of my father's men come looking for me. Someone should have realized I'm gone by now.

The trail I was following started to sweep left, so I followed the long curve, avoiding some fallen branches. I couldn't see the stares or hear anything over the beating of the rain, so I didn't see the animal in front of me. With a quick lunge from the beast standing before me, my horse raced away, knocking me off, with my head hitting the hard ground. Everything was spinning, and nothing made since. I heard howls come from a few directions, but I couldn't move. My body was in shock, and everything hurt too badly to try and escape. I felt hot breath hit my face, and could make out a dog like figure hovering to my left. There were many more around him, and they seemed to keep flooding in. There was no chance for me to fight back, so I gave up. There was no reason to fight, it would be much less painful to just give in. I held in a breath bracing myself for the attack. A sharp pain hit my leg as I felt one dig its racer sharp teeth into my flesh. I let out a sharp yelp of pain. This was it. I was going to die. I looked towards the sky with my breath slowly leaving my lips. I need him. I want the last thing I hear to be his name. "Rumple." And then everything went black.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

I was walking the castle grounds when I heard her say my name. The excitement in me caused my heart to race rapidly at the thought of Belle. I snapped my fingers, which brought me to the crystal ball that sat in the middle of my great hall. I directed my gaze to the clear crystal ornament. "Show me the girl." I told the ball. I had watched her enough that the object knew who I meant when I said 'girl'. I waited for the smoke to clear, and reveal her innocent and beautiful self. I waited with anticipation, but what I saw was not my pleasant, lovely, Belle. I saw the cold eyes of a half dead version of my delicate Belle. The images flashed in my mind faster than I could process them. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was her safety. Before I could think about what I was doing I was in front of her. The rain was pouring down, and the vicious animals around her were turned to ashes as soon as I appeared at her side. I bent down, and scooped her up into my arms. I hadn't realized that tears were escaping my black eyes, as I hovered over her. I didn't know what to do, and I was so afraid that I had lost her, that I couldn't focus on anything except the wounds that covered her leg. I watched as the blood slowly poured back into her leg, and the wound mended itself together. I held her looking down at her pale skin and cold eyes. Why was she out here? My darling, please don't leave me. I won't make it if you die. I'm no strong enough to lose you too. It was only minutes after I healed her when a man appeared behind me. I was about to put the man ablaze until I realized who it was.

"Dark One." Gaston's voice rang with fear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he approaches out of the bushes. Has he been here the entire time? Did he not help her?

"I came looking for her. She went missing… Now if you would excuse me. I'm taking my bride home." He answered his voice stronger and more determined.

"Oh, I think not. You just let them attack her. You could have saved her, but you were a coward." I let the word coward linger on my lips. I'm a coward. This would have never happened to Belle if I wouldn't have been afraid. I could have protected her. Oh, why am I such a fool?

"I'm the coward? This wouldn't have happened if you would have accepted her. She was heading for the Dark Castle, she was coming to you. So don't put the blame on me. This is your fault."

I thought about his words, and then I realized where I was. We were about one mile from the castle. She was coming to me. This was my fault. She almost died trying to get to me. The guilt sunk into my mind. I can't handle guilt. I have too much of it, and I prefer to not add to the list. I looked up towards him, and then back down to my lifeless Belle. Even like this she is still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. I lifted her in my arms, slowly approaching Gaston. I couldn't keep Belle. All I would do is put her life in danger. The fact that she loves me is danger enough. If my enemies found out, they would kill her. I can't have her life in my hands, eventually the beast would come out and hurt her. Eventually my lust for self-preservation could get in the way of her safety. I came up to Gaston with my darling Belle in my arms. I savored the moment knowing it would be the last time I got the chance to hold her.

"Take good care of her, please. Please… Please keep her safe. Love her like I was never able to." I told him barley chocking up my words.

"I will." He said while bobbing his head to comply. I switched Belle over into his arms, and I couldn't help but notice how she shivered just the slightest bit when she left my arms.

"I love you." Was all I said, as he carried her away in his arms. She would be safe in his arms. I held back the tears knowing this was better for her. Her life wouldn't be in constant danger with him. I turned around unable to look at them anymore. A small voice haunted my mind telling me that it should be me carrying her home. He didn't risk his life for her when he had the chance, but then again I risked her life by sending her away. I pushed the voice aside as I walked home. There was no point in using magic right now. I rather walk and watch the rain drop along with the small bedding of my tears hitting the dirt path. She was alive, but barley. She may not realize it, but being with Gaston is better than being with me. I love her… but I can't let her hurt herself by loving me.

I love her…

I love her…

I love her…

She loves me…

We love each other…

We're meant to be together…

I spun around to see that Gaston's horse was already out of sight. I changed my mind too late. I want Belle. I need Belle. I'm going to fight for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everything was dark. I could hear noises from the left and right, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to move, but it was pointless. My body was too weak to even make the slightest turn. When I tried to speak my throat made the weirdest noise, so I chose to hold off on the talking for now. I could somehow feel the presence of other people… or things… I couldn't exactly tell at the moment, but I couldn't see or hear them. There were mummers from somewhere in the room, well I think I'm in a room.

After hours of internal arguments and self-will I was finally able to open my eyes. The light hit like needles against my eyes. It took a moment to adjust, but eventually I was able to relax. I noticed I was in a room… my room. How did I get back to my father's castle? My father's castle… I wasn't supposed to be here… no… no I'm supposed to be with Rumple. I need to go. I quickly jerked up, which was a total mistake because the room started to spin, and I felt light headed. Suddenly multiple hands were on me, and voices that sounded like my maids were yelling, "She's awake." and "Alert her father." Please don't alert my father… this was going to be a rather long day…

* * *

After three days of rest I was slowly brought back to health. The only people I came in contact with were my maid, a few doctors, and my father… We had a talk, and I was scolded for my behavior. I kept quiet the entire time, because I did not wish to anger him further. Apparently I had been asleep for an entire week, and the wedding had been moved back, but my father assured me that as soon as I was able to walk the wedding would commence. Gaston hadn't come to see me yet, and I had no idea what happened. No one would tell me, and the last thing I could remember were the dark eyes of a wolf. I wish I knew what happened, but every time I asked someone changed the subject.

* * *

A knock had come to my door on the fifth day since I awoke, and one of my maids answered it. I was surprised to see Sir Gaston make his way into my cluttered room.

"Excuse me, but may I have a moment with my lady?" he asked clearing his throat.

The maids curtsied, and then hurried out of my room avoiding eye contact, and the doctors made their way out in a much more casual way, not bothering to bow.

"Gaston… what… what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Has any… has anyone told you what happened yet?"

I shook my head in awe. Was someone finally going to clear this up for me?

"Belle… I found you with…" he paused thinking about his words, but then seemed to throw them away and continue with a new train of thought. "I found you surrounded by wolves. My men aided me in fighting them off. You almost died… Belle you were… you could have been killed, and the one part that bothers me the most is the fact that you were only one mile from the dark castle. I thought… I thought you cared for me the way I care for you. But you threw all my feelings out the door, and went to him anyways, and you didn't even bother to warn me. I was worried… I thought you had been kidnapped, or killed. The kingdom was having a melt down over you, and you didn't even care. All you care about is the man who didn't even come to your rescue. Belle I saved you, and he didn't even bother to show up. We were within 20 minutes of walking distance from his front door. He had to of known you were there. He's the Dark One… he knows everything, and he didn't come to save you… I did." He said in an almost defensive way, like he was arguing with me even though I put up no argument.

"You… you saved me?" I asked thinking that it was impossible. Gaston had risked his life for me… he had placed his life before mine. No one had ever done that for me before, not even Rumple. Sure Rumple had traded my life for a glove, but he had never put his life before mine. He didn't even try to save me when my life was in danger… he didn't care, but Gaston… Gaston did. I can't believe I almost threw away this chance at happiness with Gaston for a life with Rumple. Rumple wouldn't have accepted me. I could have a kingdom, and a husband who actually cared… here with Gaston. I finally knew where I belonged, even if it wasn't the decision that would make me happy it would make me feel wanted, and loved, and that was more than I had right now. I had to let Rumple go. If he didn't want me then there was nothing I could do. I might as well accept the life that I could have here. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. I could have a loving husband, and eventually little mini me's running around the castle. I could have little golden skinned… no Belle, you can't think about him he doesn't want you… I could have little pale skin princess's and prince's running around the palace.

"Yes, Belle I saved you, but I still can't comprehend why you would run. Haven't I showed you love, or am I still not enough?"

"No… no you are enough. I was foolish, and scared, but that doesn't matter because I know what I want, and I can't wait to marry you, Gaston." I said trying to get myself excited, even though I was lying to myself. I can be happy, but not completely, but I'll take what I can get… wow that sounds so selfish. Gaston cares… so why couldn't I care about him. A genuine smile lite up Gaston's face. Could I really get used to kissing those pink lips?

"Excellent, so I'll tell your father that we will get married as soon as the sun rises within two days." He said rushing out of the room before I could stop him. Even if I was willing to accept Gaston this was still all too fast.

I'm getting married in two days

I'm getting married to Gaston in two days

Oh shit

* * *

I could finally walk around my room, as long as my maids were in sight, so I could be helped in case I fell. I had only fallen once, but my father turned it into a big deal. He had visited a few times after Gaston talked to me. Papa seemed much more loving when he heard the news, that I had supposedly agreed to getting married, but in all honestly I didn't have a choice. Everything had been so frantic recently. I had maids running in with dresses, and flowers or anything that pertained to the wedding. I was informed that Gaston was making most of the decision 'at my expense' I didn't mind that he choose the decorations, and such. I actually appreciated not having to do everything because of my weak state, and Gaston has nice taste, although he did insist on tulips. We hadn't made any decisions together I was still under 'room arrest' and he hadn't stopped by much after our first conversation, which I thought was odd, but I'm sure he is just overwhelmed.

The sun was going down, and tomorrow would be my last day as a free women. After that I would be bound to a man who I didn't love, but I did care for, and I could learn to love him. I would have a responsibility of producing a male heir, and the thought of having children with my Fiancé was almost revolting, but I soaked the feeling up, and stanched it away for later. I didn't have time to think about that I needed my rest. Tomorrow would be full of dress fittings and accessories. I was very upset that Annette hadn't been able to help me with anything. My father sent her away, and refused to tell me where she was. I was heartbroken, and furious with my father. He sent her away for helping me with my escape, and he punished her. He assured me that she wasn't hurt, but I wasn't allowed to see her. As soon as the wedding was over I would have Gaston use his new found power over the kingdom to force my father to bring her to me. I looked over my balcony trying to steal a few moment of piece in this world of madness. Most girls would die for this opportunity, but I didn't care for it. What I actually wanted is to be free, running in some open field, and finding an adventure with someone who cared about me, and I cared for right beside me for the adventure. I could never achieve this dream living as the queen of Avalonea.

One more day…

One more day of being free…

One more day I could think of Rumple…

One more day until the rest of my life…

Did I want this life? Sure… I guess… I'll learn to love it…

I'll miss the feeling of being young, innocent, and free…

All good things come to an end… nothing gold can stay…

I let my mind wander to Rumple… I love him, no matter what, but I couldn't trust him. I couldn't let myself be with him. After all, like the great poet said "if anything is worth doing, then it's worth doing badly." And our relationship even though it was done badly was still worth it, and I wouldn't trade a minute of the pain and sorrow for all the happiness in the world. It is better to have known true love, then to have never known it at all.

I sat down on my massive bed with the star light shining through the open balcony windows.

"Am I interrupting anything?" His rich high pitch, beautiful, wonderful, terrible, perfect, amazing, right, and wrong voice said from behind me. I spun my head to find… Rumple… my Rumple standing on my balcony dressed in full leather, and silk attire, with warm eyes looking deep into mine. He took graceful steps over to me, almost as if he were dancing. His arms came up and his hands cupped my cheeks.

"Oh, darling thank god you're okay." He said searching my body for any sign of injury.

"What do you mean okay?" I asked with bitterness behind my voice. He didn't even try to save me. His head turned to the side, and his eyes looked completely confused. He was playing innocent, as if he didn't know what happened. He had to know… he's the Dark One he knows everything.

"Darling… I… I'm so sorry… I… you're okay… the wounds healed… and I should have took you with me… I… I love you." He said. All of this was too much. What does he mean by take you with me? And what did he say… love… love. He did not just say he loved me.

"Love… you… you love me."

"Yes, Belle more than anything."

"You don't love me… You don't know what love is. Rumple, I love you. I always have, but when I told you, you shut me out, and then you abounded my in front of the entire kingdom, and then I almost died and… and … Ugh… you make me so frustrated. Do you want…? I mean… God… You know… have you… have you ever read Oedipus Rex?" I asked causing him to take a step back. The question sounded completely out of context, but in all honestly it was perfectly on point.

"No, I can't say I have." He responded looking more confused than ever.

"Well it's an old Greek myth about a man named Oedipus, and he says this quote. "Because of you I could breathe again, and because of you I sink my eyes into sleep." That's exactly what you do to me. I love you with every last once of strength I have in me, but you just turn me away. You hide behind your mask, and cower away from love. Like I said before you could of have happiness, but you were afraid. You put me in so much pain, and made me suffer through countless sleepless nights, and I can't even tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep just thinking about you. Rumple, don't tell me you love me if you don't intend to keep your word. I can't handle losing you again. I'm not strong enough." I finally admitted what I was truly feeling. I was afraid, so afraid of him walking away on me again. I wanted him, but I couldn't trust him, and it broke my heart. He looked at me with the coldest eyes and saddest expression I have ever seen.

"Oh, Belle… I know I can't make up for what I did, and you must believe me when I say I completely and truly regret what I did. I was a coward, and a foolish man. I didn't think you could love me, but now… now I know that you do, and the truth is, I love you too. Belle, I know I don't deserve you, and I can't say that I ever will. I'm not asking you to forgive me, and if you choose to reject my love, then so be it. I would never force you to be with me, even if it will break my heart to see you in someone else's arms. When I saw Gaston hold you I can't even explain how angry, and confused, and… jealous I was. All I am asking is that you listen, and believe me when I say I love you, because I can't lose you without you knowing."

Tears were forming in my eyes, and the world seemed to stop. I had no doubt that he loved me, but I also still feared that he run away again. How could I trust him when all he ever did was shut me out? I wanted to believe him so badly. Every muscle in my body craved to be in his arms. There was an internal war playing inside my head, and each side had a large army and the battle field was covered in my own bloody thoughts. I love him, he loves me, I can't trust him, but I could trust him… couldn't I? What was I supposed to do? Gaston said the kingdom had a 'melt down' when I went missing, so was it possible that this kingdom, these people, actually needed me, and if they did didn't I have to stay here. Gaston was also the one to save my life, not Rumple. But Rumple was the one I loved, not Gaston. The words seemed to clog my throat, and the only thing I could say without having a break down was his name.

"Oh, Rumple." As I said this tear buds started to form at his eyes, as he made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around mine. I didn't fight it. I needed to know I was safe, and that someone loved me, and the only way I could find that was in Rums arms. I craved having him to myself. My head tucked under his chest so naturally almost as if they were made for each other. He was my true love, and I needed him more than anything at this moment. I had one day until I would be married, maybe I should just run away with him, or maybe I should stay and be with a predictable man and rule a kingdom. Although I've never liked the idea of being predictable. I wanted adventure, freedom, and someone to join me in my adventures. What I wanted and what was best for me and the kingdom were all very different things, or were they the same thing. If Rumple was my true love wasn't I meant to be with him? Doesn't that mean I wasn't meant to rule the kingdom? Doesn't that make him good for me? Or maybe I was just fooling myself. Maybe I was too young and childish to see what was best for me, or maybe I could see it clearly.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to the door. At the moment we were both holding each other, savoring each other's touch. Rumple immediately jumped back, and I froze. He couldn't be caught here, not now when my wedding was in less than a day away. Rumple gave me a look of acknowledgment, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You have to go. You can't be here right now."

"I know, but I also need to know what you want. Do you love Gaston? Is there any chance you would still choose me?"

"Of course there is, but… I don't know right now. There is too much at risk, and I have a lot to think about. Rumple you need to go."

"I will, just promise me we can continue this conversation. Give me a chance to further explain myself before you marry him."

"Of course, Rumple, of course, but you need to go now, and…" before I could finish the door came flying open, and Rumple vanished right out of my reach. It felt like a weight was dropped in my stomach when he was gone. There was this hallow and empty feeling that overwhelmed my body. I turned to see my father at the door.

"I thought I heard someone in here with you." My father said.

"No I was by myself."

"Okay good… We need to discuss wither you want flats or hills." This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8 and Playlist

**Chapter 8**

**Okay so I have a surprise I was working on for this story in particular… so I'm not leaving anyone in suspense, so here it is. I decided to make a playlist for this story. I know it sounds a little cheesy, but music along with writing and Rumbelle is like my life, so I made one. I hope you guys like the idea I wanted to give you something that let you interact with the story a little, I'm going to post the list at the end of this chapter. The songs will be going by chapters, so it's organized better, and you can better understand what part of the story the song is relating to. So I hope you guys like the idea, and I hope you listen to the songs, because I love every single one, and I hope you guys like them too. There will be a variety of songs, because, yes I love country, don't judge, but I know a lot of people don't like that genre, but don't worry cuz I love a tone of other songs too that relate to the story, so you don't have to put up with songs about girls and tractors. I really really hope you listen to the music, and fall in love with some new songs, and relisten to songs you hopefully already know. And if you guys were interested I listen to music the entire time I write, and I always have one album I listen to while writing each story, and for this one I listened to Fuse by Keith Urban.**

* * *

The day had passed by so quickly that I hadn't gotten the chance to think about last night. I had images of pink and white burned into my mind. My hair actually hurt from all the stylist pocking at it all day, and I think I lost at least a gallon of blood from how many times I was stuck by push pens. By six I was exhausted, and thankfully I was sent back up to my room for 'beauty rest'. I know it sounds crazy, but I was actually starting to dread the thought of falling asleep, because that meant tomorrow would be here that much faster. I don't know if it's a good idea to marry Gaston anymore. I thought I had worked everything out, until Rumple came and spoke to me last night. I wanted to believe him so badly when he said he wouldn't do it again, and that he was sorry. I saw the regret in his eyes, so I knew he was sincere, but that doesn't mean he won't do it again. I wasn't sure what to do.

Rumple said he would speak to me again before I married Gaston, but he hadn't had a chance to come with my maids hovering around me all day. I hoped he would come later tonight… I sat in my bed with thoughts clouding my mind. Nothing made since anymore. The only time anything made since was when I was in his arms… his arms… arms… ms.

* * *

I woke up with a start, not realizing what had happened.

Oh crap, I fell asleep!

I ran over to the window to catch a glimpse of the tall clock tower that hung on the city's chapel. It was 5 am. My maids would be here within an hour to start preparation for today. I let out a load sigh, not wanting to continue with the rest of the day. Rumple hadn't come last night, and I still needed to talk to him about what happened. In all actuality I just wanted an excuse to see him, and I wanted him to tell me he loved me, and mean it. If he did that, and explained a few other things, then maybe I could be with him. I wanted him… I should be with him, but I had to make sure it's the right decision before I did anything stupid. What am I talking about this whole thing is stupid. Am I actually about to marry a person I don't love, when I have someone I love finally saying he loves me back.

There were way too many yes's and no's in this situation to know what to do. My mind was ambushed with every thought imaginable at the same time. My head was spinning, and I had to will myself to carry on through the day. I wanted to curl up in my bed and lock out the world, so that's what I did. I rested my head on my fluffy pillow, and closed my eyes.

I had only been in bed for five minutes when a storm of maids ran into my room armed with their weapons (hair brushes, makeup, and dresses), and they looked ready to attack. With a quiet growl I pulled myself out of bed.

* * *

1… 2… 3… 4, four freakin hours later, and we finally finished my preparations. They didn't even let me eat breakfast. Marry, my new head maid ever since Annette had 'left', had told me that if I ate my stomach would bulge, so the only food I was permitted to have was the dinner at the wedding. This was inexcusable, I'm the princess I should be allowed to eat when I want to. I was so angry, and hungry, and stressed. And on top of the constant preparation there was the non-stop congratulations. If one more person wished me luck, or told me how lucky I was I was snapping their neck…. Wow I seriously sound like Rumple. Maybe he has reason to be grumpy if he has to deal with idiots like this all the time… okay chill, Belle. This is so unlike you. I need food… this was screwed if Annette was here she would have insisted me to eat, because unlike Marry she cared about my wellbeing. Deep breaths… deep breaths… I needed to be alone.

"Excuse me..." raging idiots, "ladies would you be so kind to…" get the hell out of my room, "leave me to myself for a little while. The nerves" your way to annoying, "are finally getting to my head."

"Or course, my lady." Most of them said in unison as they curtsied and flocked out of my room.

For the first time in forever I was alone. I let the muscles in my body relaxed. My shoulders were tense, and everything hurt. I walked over to my full length mirror to take a glance at myself. I hadn't looked in the mirror in two hours, and that was when the job was only half done. When I saw myself I almost cried. The gown was absolutely stunning. It was a long traditional wedding dress, but the back was left open, and it had long sleeves that did not cover my shoulders, but skipped my shoulder and then went the entire length down my arm. The skirt was puffed out, and had a mixture of faded silver lines that made little designs going in every direction. It was in fact the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. My hair was pulled up in a braided bun that twirled itself around the back of my head in a way that looked elegant and beautiful. I wasn't wearing a vail because everyone thought it was best to show my face. My makeup was subtle except for the layer of bright red lipstick that stock out on my lips. Everyone said I was gorgeous, and I should be, but I didn't feel pretty. When I saw my eyes… they were hollow and empty. You could easily see that I was broken inside, and I was. The smile that played on lips was completely fake. There was no point in denying that I wasn't ready to be married. I wasn't ready to go into a relationship I never wanted. I'm not a princess, but I have a prince waiting for me at the end of the aisle. I was ready to cry. This wasn't me… this wasn't who I was meant to be…

"You look absolutely stunning." He said as his strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. His head buried itself into my neck. I couldn't help but catch the small sound he made that indicated he was taking in my scent. Suddenly the tense feeling that had overwhelmed my body faded away as I leaned into his arms. For a moment everything felt perfect and right. I felt like me. 1… 2… 3… 4… I don't know who's listening, but whoever you are up there, I mean if someone is up there please never let this end.

"A lovely bride, but why is she upset?" he asked while spinning me around.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well let's just say I can tell when you're upset."

"And how did you acquire that skill."

"I can't help but study every perfect aspect of you, so I might have token the time to study how you act when you're upset."

"And why would you do that?" I asked stunned. He took the time to know me, to study me, why? He has to care… a lot… Oh, I love him.

"So I know when to comfort you. I don't particularly like when you're upset." He said wrinkling his nose. "You get quite moody." He joked. That's just like him to avoid this personal talk by making a joke out of it.

"Well isn't that nice…" I started to say sarcastically, but my voice began to crack. I needed a real talk. He couldn't make this into a joke not right now. "Rumple…" I started, trying to keep my voice steady, but it wasn't working well. "Don't make me do this… don't let me marry him." I begged him. All he had to do was say he loved me, and mean it… then I could be his. If he truly meant it then I was going with him. This life… here… it wasn't meant for me… I'm no queen.

I saw tears form in his eyes, and that never happened, not with him. "Oh, Belle… You don't have to… You don't have to be with him… Come with me. Be mine." He began his voice low, and calm unlike his high pitch sarcastic voice he uses with everyone except me. "I promise I won't let you go again. I'll be the person you need me to be. I want to be the person you need. I want to be the man you love. Belle, I need you. I need you more than I need breathe. I swear I will do everything in my power to never allow anyone to hurt you, including myself."

I waited a few minutes before talking. I just looked at him. I could see it in his eyes that he was sincere. I needed him too. "Yes, yes… YES." I enthusiastically said as I threw myself into his arms. "Yes, Rumple I'll go with you. I… I need you too. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that… Rumple, I love you."

"I love you too, Belle. I love you too."

I let a happy sigh escape my mouth and a huge smile covered my face. I turned towards the mirror, and I finally recognized myself. "What am I going to do about Gaston…? I can't just run, and leave him without an explanation, not after everything he has done for me." I didn't know what to do. Wait I know exactly what to do… romance novels do come in handy occasionally. "I'll just have to leave him at the altar, but with an explanation of course I owe that to him. I'll do what they do in the books when they say 'I don't'" I was talking much too fast to even let Rumple interject. I had tones of ideas running through my head. I owed Gaston an appropriate goodbye, and I think the best way to do that would be by saying I don't. That way it will be proper and all his efforts to set up the wedding won't be a total waist, the other guest could still enjoy the festivities. All of a sudden a knock came to my door.

"It's time to go, my lady." A maid said from the opposite side of the door.

"After the wedding I'll meet you back in my room. Be ready to leave right away I don't know how my father is going to react to my rejection to the union." I said hastily running my hand through his long hair. "I love you." I added just because I wanted him to know, and I loved the sound of it. I loved being able to say it, and to have him smile back. I never thought I could have this. I began to scurry out of the room, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Darling… be careful. I love you, Belle, so much." He told me while lowering his head so our faces were A-line. He moved his head slightly to the left, and kissed my cheek. He let his lips linger for the slightest bit longer before I ran out of the room.

I was being escorted down the hall expecting to be led to the front door where a carriage would bring me to the town's chapel, but to my surprise I was led to Gaston's room. This was unusual. Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding? Not that this was going to be much of a wedding after I explain why I can't be married to Gaston. I hope he understands. The door was opened as soon as I approached it. I didn't even have to knock. The lights were off, but the windows were open. The room felt cold and empty, like something terrible was going to happen. I spotted Gaston standing in the corner where a large window was located. He was looking out over the vast town.

"Um, you called for me?" I asked uneasy, and unsure of what was happening. Thankfully Rumple was in the castle, so I'd be safe no matter what. Rumple would always keep me safe. He didn't have to promise me that in order for me to know. Rumple would do anything for me because I feel the same way he does, I'm quite sure of that.

"You do understand that this kingdom needs you." He said bluntly like it was obvious that this town needed me, for what may I ask.

"I… I don't understand. Gaston what is this about?"

"This is about the Imp that is waiting for you in your room right now." He said angrily. Now he was facing me. "You don't think anyone knows, but we do. There's rumors spreading around the castle that you still love him. Belle, you have a responsibility as a princess to do what's best for the kingdom. Being royalty isn't about what makes you happy it's about what keeps everyone safe and happy, not just yourself."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. Why would the kingdom need me to keep them safe? And I don't see how being with the man I love would make anyone less happy. This marriage will only affect you, me, and my father. Everyone else couldn't care less who I marry. If I go with Rumple, who is not an imp, then I won't be queen, so he won't be their king, so it really wouldn't affect them."

"Belle, you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"The kingdom I'm from Belle, Calmor, It is threatening war with your kingdom." a gasped escaped my mouth. This couldn't be happening. We couldn't go to war again we barely survived the last one. "The only way to prevent it is to join our two kingdoms in unity by our marriage. Unless you marry me, Belle, thousands are going to die. You can't honestly go with that man, and leave your kingdom, your people behind to die. I realized a long time ago that we, as humans, have this part in life that we need to play that will lead to some bigger picture. Don't you see this is our part in the play. This is the time we put others before ourselves. Belle, you have to do this."

My heart was shattered into a million pieces. My mind was clouded with horror and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't let people die for my selfish desires. All the people I care about would die if I didn't follow through with this. I didn't have an option. I couldn't have Rumple end this war like he did the other. Last time he killed all the ogre's, but ogres aren't people, they don't have a soul. I couldn't ask him to kill the opposing army. Thousands would die if I didn't do this. I didn't have a choice. I had to marry Gaston.

"Look Belle, I know you don't want to do this, but don't think about it for love. This will be strictly a political affair. You don't have to love me. We will just be legally married. You don't even have to share the same chambers as me if you don't wish it, but we have to do this."

I stood there frozen… nothing in life made since, and everything hurt. "Okay, I'll do it." I let the words roll off my tongue without thinking about what they meant. I let a single tear fall to the floor. I love you Rumple.

* * *

**Playlist**

**Chapter 1- Amnesia, 5 seconds of summer, Demons, Imagine Dragons, Here without you, 3 Doors Down, I Just Wanna Be Okay, Ingrid Michaelson, It Will Rain, Bruno Mars, The Monster, Eminem**

**Chapter 2- It's not my time, 3 Doors Down, Over you, Daughtry, Come back to me, Keith Urban, Unwell, Matchbox Twenty **

**Chapter 3- I won't give up, Jason Mraz, Cinderella, Diana Vickers, Say Something, A Great Big World, Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade, Shouldn't Come Back, Demi Lovato, How to Save a Life, The Fray **

**Chapter 4- Miss Movin On, Fifth Harmony, It's a Beautiful Day, Micheal Buble, You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift, Just For, Nickelback, Second Chance, Shinedown**

**Chapter 5- Skyscraper, Demi Lovato, Wake me up when September Ends, Green Day**

**Chapter 6- I Just Wanna Run, The Downtown Fiction, The Reason is You, Hoobastank, Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran, In Case Demi Lovato, The Way I Loved You, Taylor Swift, When Youre Gone, Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 7- I Want Crazy, Hunter Hayes, A Moment Like This, Kelly Clarkson, Something There, Beauty and the Beast, Burn With You, Lea Michele, Clarity, Zedd, Fearless, Taylor Swift, Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**

**Chapter 8- Speak Now, Taylor Swift, Follow me, Uncle Kracker, Home Daughtry, Higher, Matt Nathanson, Reflection, Mulan, How You Remind Me, Nickelback, Brave Sara Bareilles, Breathe, Anna Nalick, **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

She was mine, finally mine. My heart was pounding right out of my chest. She said yes… yes. I never thought I would fall in love again, but Belle seems to have proven me wrong, and I couldn't be happier that she has. I was standing in her room, waiting in anticipation for her return. She would be mine, and I would be hers. The thought of it was thrilling. She choose me over being queen. She truly does love me there is no doubt in my mind about that. Still there was this voice in my mind saying that it was too good to be true, that she would leave me. I wanted nothing more than to have her tucked under my arms. When I hold her I know everything will be fine, and all the doubts disappear. I wish she could be with me right now, but she had to do this for Gaston. Some thoughts from our conversation still puzzled me, like when she said I almost died, and acted like I shouldn't be worried when I asked her about the wounds. I didn't understand, it's like she thinks I wasn't there to save her. I'll have to ask her about that later.

My chest was swelling with pride just thinking about my Belle. Oh how I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to protect her, and give her the world, which I planned on doing if she let me.

"Do you think she believes him?" I heard a guard say from outside Belle's bedroom door. I went over so I could hear what they were saying. What do they mean by does she believe him?

"Of course she does. That girl couldn't be more gullible. She believes every word that comes out of Gaston's mouth. Soon they will be married, and then he will be king."

"I suppose your right, but don't you think it's kind of a stretch, him telling her if they don't get married a full scale war will erupt?" What did Gaston think he was doing with my Belle? No one will be playing my beauty if I have anything to say about it.

"Not at all. The girl will believe anything. But that really doesn't matter the point is after they get married we will execute the plan, and kill the princess. That way the kingdom will be under Sir. Gaston's rule, and we'll all be rich."

Kill… Belle… The only person dying today is going to be Gaston. If he so touches a hair on her pretty little head I will brutally murder that man. I had to get to her before it was too late. I put my hand on the knob to exit the room, but it wouldn't budge. I was locked in. They must have taken guessed that I show up. A little laugh escaped my mouth, as I raised my hand and used a spell that should have blown the door down, but instead I was thrown backwards. I landed with my head taking the impact. Thankfully being the Dark One that shit can't hurt me. The door was blocked with some type of defense to my magic… Damn it. I turned to the balcony. With a running start I was going to jump off the building… it sounds crazy, but when you have the option to fly, if you want to, then it's not that big of a deal. I ran towards the opening, but another invisible force blew me back… I couldn't get out, and Belle was about to marry Gaston. I needed to get out. I couldn't lose her, not to him.

* * *

**Belle's POV**

I looked over the balcony I was standing on. I tried to keep a straight face, but tears were about to escape my eyes. I had to do this. It would save thousands. Don't be selfish Belle. I was about to have a break down. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to lose Rumple, but I couldn't abandon my people like this. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. This was just a political marriage, nothing more, I didn't have to love Gaston.

The wind was warm and relaxing, so I tried to focus on that. The tulips that now aligned the braid in my hair made me look a little over the top, but it's a royal wedding so it should be like this, at least that's what Gaston told me. I wander if my father new about the war threats? If he did then he would be urging me to marry Gaston, so I assume he has been left out of the loop. I could hear the chatter from inside the church. This was it. I was about to give away everything that I held close to my heart. No more dreams of adventures, no more freedom, and Rumple, and children with golden skin, and chipped cups, true love, his strong arms, leather pants, the Dark Castle, high pitch giggles, beautiful libraries, gold gowns, dark dungeons, his thick accent, no more him… I'm going to be sick. I thought about running, or even jumping off the balcony… that way I wouldn't have to do this, and the kingdoms wouldn't go to war if I died there would be a call for peace documents and condolence ceremonies… I wouldn't have to lose anyone, but myself. I thought about it, but before I could pounder on it for too long, some maids pushed me out of the balcony and into the chapel as the band began to play. My father was waiting for me on the other side of the door. He gracefully took my arm and led me down the aisle.

"I'm so proud of you Belle. Now you can have the life you always dreamed off." You mean the life you've always dreamed of.

I thought I was going to hyper ventilate as we drew closer to the podium. My stomach was flipping, and everything hurt. My legs were weak, and if my father wasn't here to support me I would have fallen. I closed my eyes for the briefest moment, imagining it was Rumple at the end of this aisle. I would gladly run down this isle to be in his arms. I WAS GOING TO PASS OUT. I couldn't do this, there was no way on earth I was going to survive this. Breathe… Breathe… There was no going back. This was for your people. Rumple would understand. I didn't even get a chance to tell him… he is waiting for me. What if I called for him now would he come… I couldn't do that. I looked around me trying to pull off a smile that was obviously fake. I saw everyone's eyes turned on me… all these people would die without me. I knew my only option. The walk up felt like an eternity in reality it only took two minutes.

"My lady." Gaston said taking my arm, and helping me on stage. This was it.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

What was I going to do? My heart was beating rapidly as I cast every spell I knew at the door. Why wasn't this working? I'm the Dark One this couldn't be that difficult. The door wouldn't open from the inside, but what about outside. I needed someone to open it. How was I going to get someone to open it for me…? A sly grin lite up my face, and with a few spins for show, I was transformed into a beautiful women. I didn't really like the look, but I had to do whatever it took to protect Belle. I cleared my throat adjusting to my new voice. "Why Hello there." I giggled to myself. This was going to be fun.

"Help! Help! I'm trapped. Someone please help!" I screamed while banging against the door. Within two seconds a dimwit guard opened the door.

"My lady, how in the world did you get in there."

I let a seductive giggle escape my mouth. "Let's just say I'm not what you would expect."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." I said gritting my teeth and grabbing the guard by the neck. I let myself transform into my normal self. "Now you're going to tell me where Belle is, and I might let you live." My voice was full of rage, and bitterness.

"Chapel… wedding… please… I can't… can't breath."

"Thank you." I said dropping the guard to the floor and strutting off to obtain my lady.

I transported myself to the church where my beauty was walking up to her death bed.

* * *

**Belle's POV**  
"I do." Gaston said finishing his vows. They seemed to drag on forever, but I think it was just the nerves. "Do you, Belle French…" The priest began to say, but I zoned out. There was a loud ringing in my ears, and everything was blurry. I turned my head to face my father. I couldn't make out anyone's face, and the only thing I could hear was the amped ringing at an extremely high frequency in my head. I turned to see Gaston's eyes. They seemed cold, and angry. I realized the Priest had stopped talking, and I had to say the infamous words, I do… "I do." Gaston whispered to me, as if reminding me of my lines. I knew them I just didn't want to say them. I took one last breath, I love you Rumple, "I…"

"See this is where I step in, and say I object, am I correct." His perfect, so perfect voice rang out and echoed off the walls of the chapel.

"Rumple." I gasped as he made his way up to the stage.

"Hello, darling." He said warmly with no signs of anger in his voice, as if he didn't care that I was about to say I do.

"You will not interrupt this wedding Dark One, this is bigger than you." Gaston barked.

"That's where you're wrong." Rumple bit back.

"No Rumple, he right if I don't do this thousands will…"

"No one is going to die Belle." He said taking the words out of my mouth like the thief he is, but I never minded when he stole from me.

"Wait… I don't understand… Gaston said a war would…" I began

"Gaston lied to you darling. He planned on killing you after the marriage, so he could have full rights to the kingdom. There is no war, only self-greed." Rumple told me wrapping his arms around my waist in a protective manner. I couldn't speak. I didn't believe what I heard. Gaston was playing me the whole time. This was all a lie, so he could be king. He never cared. I can't believe I was such a fool. Why did I even think to choose him over Rumple? Rumple is the only one who has ever cared, and he is here right now to make everything okay. "I heard his guards over talking while they trapped me in your chambers, so I wouldn't interfere with their plans, but I'm much better at playing this little game then they are." His head was now tucked into the curve of my neck. "I won't let him hurt you." He told me holding me tighter than ever, like he was afraid to let go. I was afraid of him to let go.

"That's not true, Belle. Why would I do that to you? I've never been anything, but good for you. I took care of you when he didn't." Gaston objected, but I didn't believe a word that came to his mouth. Rumple wouldn't lie to me I trusted him with everything, especially my life.

"Oh really, is that why you lied to her about saving her life when in fact you were to cowardly to fight back the wolves. I came to her rescue while you were willing to let her die. You risked her life. I should have killed you in the woods when you didn't save her." Rumple growled. Rumple saved me, well that explains why the wounds healed so quickly. Gaston lied to me… Rumple always cared.

"Belle you can't honestly believe this… beast." Everyone turned to me.

"He is not a beast. He's more of a man then you'll ever be. And yes I believe him, because unlike you he has a soul that isn't dark like yours." I snapped at Gaston. Gaston was the monster not Rumple.

I could feel the smile that played on Rums face as he held me tightly to him.

"Is this true?" my father interjected. I almost forgot he was there. He was hovering over Gaston ready to attack.

Gaston's eyes seemed to panic. All of a sudden a wave of guards ran into the building that I didn't recognize. Before I had time to blink arrows were flying up to the stage. Rumple automatically jumped in front of me, and used a shield spell to block the impact. Thankfully he didn't only protect me, but everyone on stage. His attention was completely focused on the soldiers that threatened us. He quickly disposed of them with a few spells, but in the mess of everything somehow Gaston had grabbed me, and pulled me to the edge of the balcony that the stage stood on. I was pushed against the railing, as I let out a sharp yelp. Rumple's attention was instantly turned towards me.

"Belle." He gasped out. My father lunged towards us, but Gaston just pushed me farther over the ledge. I tried to squirm, but his hold was too tight. Fear played through my mind, as I was lent farther over the ledge looking over the 75 foot drop. My breath was sharp and uneasy. I could see the fear in Rumple's eyes.

"Gaston you don't have to do this." My father tried to reason with him.

"Don't take a step closer or she dies. I was meant to be king. This is my kingdom. I'm king." He shouted back in a high pitched broken voice. He jerked me over the railing causing me to scream. I was instantly pulled back, but I still hovered over the railing.

"If you don't put her down you will have wished you were dead by the time I'm done with you." I knew Rumple was being completely honest. He would torture Gaston to no ends if he let me die. I could see my life flashed before my eyes, and the only thing I could focus on was Rumple. If I was going to die, then at least I could see him in my last breaths.

"You'll kill me either way. There is no getting out of this, so if I die, she goes with me." Gaston yelled with a broken voice. I felt my body tense, and without warning Gaston jumped over the ledge taking me with him. He let go as soon as we were in the air, and I was left free falling in the air, alone. A high pitched scream left my lungs. Time seemed to slow down, as all my memories hit me at once. The cold air was hitting my face, and I never felt more scared in my life. I wasn't ready, I thought I was, but I wasn't. I anticipated the hard hit of the ground, and my eyes closed tighter than they ever have before ready for the impact, I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, and my throat never stopped screaming. 1… 2… 3… 4… Ready, but then nothing happened. I felt warm arms wrap around me. My eyes shoot open to find Rumple holding me in the air. I heard the loud sound of Gaston's body hitting the ground. My eyes clenched closed again afraid to look at his mangled body. "Shhh, love it's okay. I got you." He whispered into my ear as he hovered higher, and higher in the air, until we were back on the balcony. He kept me in his arms, and I didn't want him to let me down. My arms were around his neck, and he held me close into his chest.

"Oh thank god Belle!" My father shouted. He ran over to me ready to scoop me up in his own arms, but then jerked back when he was right in front of me. He seemed to have forgotten whose arms I was currently in. Rumple noticed my father's awkwardness, but instead of keeping me to himself he shifted me into my father's arms. I was grateful that Rumple thought of my families feelings in all of this instead of just his own.

"Thank… thank you, Dark one, for saving my daughter." He told Rumple as he bowed his head in respect. "I am forever in your debt." He told Rum.

"There is no need, Belle's safety is enough for me." He smiled down to me. I noticed my father's uneasiness at how me and Rum looked at each other. I hadn't even thought about how I was going to explain to my father that I was going to be with Rum.

"Yes, well then… thank you again." He stated, and then changed his attention towards me. "We should get you back up to your room. I'm so sorry Belle. I had no idea of Gaston's true intentions. I honestly trusted him, but it is time for you to get some rest." My Papa told me. I glanced over to Rumple who seemed to tense up at the thought of my going with my father. A little smile played on my lips.

"That won't be necessary father." I said lifting myself out of his arms, and moving so my arms were hugging Rums waist. His arms instantly wrapped around mine as we held each other. My head was turned towards my fathers. "I have someone who will take care of me, and I love him." I said with a huge smile shinning on my face. I felt Rum's grip tighten around me as I told my father that I loved him.

"Belle, I… I… please stay." He begged, but that wasn't meant for me. This wasn't my home.

"I'm sorry Papa, I hope you can forgive me for this, but I'm going with Rum. I love him." I said leaving Rumple's arms and placing mine on Papa's. He didn't respond instead he just looked at the ground. I knew he would never accept this, but it was my decision. I moved back over to Rumple and placed myself back into his arms where I should be.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to rescue me." I told him as my head snuck its way into his neck.

"Now how could I forget about you, sweetheart?"

"Never forget about me, okay?"

"Never."

* * *

**This is NOT the end! Don't panic**

* * *

**Playlist **

**Chapter 9- Speak Now Taylor Swift, Break Free Ariana Grande, Count on Me Bruno Mars, Warrior Demi Lovato, First Time Lifehouse, Hurricane Bridget Mendler, Centuries Fall Out Boy (When she is falling), If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback, Savin me Nickelback, Free Fallin Tom Petty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Shall I take you home?" he asked while he held me in his arms. This was exactly where I was meant to be.

"Yes, take me home." I told him, not daring to glance at my father. I couldn't look at him right now, not when I was about the leave him. I wasn't a little girl anymore, and I needed to be with the man I loved, but I still loved my Papa.

Home… I liked the sound of that.

He tightened his grip around my arms. "Hold on tight. You may get a little dizzy." He warned me as a green and purple cloud of smoke covered our bodies. The next thing I saw was the Dark Castle that seemed to be spinning around me. I stumbled back, but Rumple held me in place with his golden hands gripping my waist. "Careful there, sweetheart." He chuckled into my ear.

"You think this is funny?" I asked sarcastically.

"How do I put this nicely, yes." He joked, and then out of nowhere he picked me up by the waist and spun me around in his arms, like a father would do to his little girl.

"What was that for?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I'm just extremely happy that you're here with me. I can't tell you how much I missed you Belle. You have to understand I truly am sorry for what I did to you. I love you. I loved you then too, I was just too afraid to admit. I was too afraid of getting hurt again. I want you to know that I will never do that to you again. I promise, and I never break my word." He told me with honest eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry too." I told him while wrapping myself up in him again.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"For believing Gaston. I almost ruined both of our lives. I was too trusting. I should have seen through his lies, but I was foolish, and I'm sorry. Also I should have talked to you before I flat out kissed you. It probably would have saved us both a lot of heart ache."

"Oh, Belle. You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Gaston was just good at playing his game, and that kiss was meant to be special. I'm the one who should be sorry. Please don't feel bad, sweetheart. I would hate to see you in pain. And I am really sorry you had to be there to see Gaston… well you know." He said nuzzling me.

"Thank you Rum, I love you."

"I love you too." He said taking a sigh, and then moving over to the dining table. He took a seat on the ledge of the table, and buried his hands in his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked sensing that there was something seriously bothering him.

"I had so many chances to kill him. I should have. He almost killed you. Damn Belle, you gave me a heart attack."

I almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. I gave him a heart attack. "I gave you a heart attack? I'm the one who almost died. I was scared out of my mind. I'm the one who should be traumatized here." I laughed attempting to comfort him.

"You have no idea what I would have done if he killed you. When I say you fall my heart stopped. The only thing in the world that matter was your safety. I thought I was the one who was going to die if you hit the ground." This time he talked in no joking manner. He was serious, and sounded hurt. He never did this.

"Hey, look at me Rum." He did as I asked. "You have no idea how scared I was. I was ready for the impact, but that didn't happen. Instead I found myself safe in the arms of the man I love, and I couldn't have asked for more. I jump off another thousands buildings if it means I get to be with you. You saved me, and that's all that matters."

"How are you so good to me? I honestly don't deserve you."

"You most certainly do deserve me. I don't think any other man in their right mind would have jumped off that building after me."

"Well lucky for you I've never been in my right mind." He said in his normal pitched tone. I was glade he seemed to be improving from his low.

We sat there at the edge of the table not saying anything for a little bit, but it wasn't awkward just peaceful. Eventually his lips ended up on my neck, and my hands went through his hair. "Rum." I whimpered as he nibbled at the base of my neck. Soft moans began to escape my mouth as I melted into him. My body was completely weak to his. As soon as he touched me I collapsed into him. This odd feeling of electricity seemed to overwhelm my mind in the best way possible. His lips slowly started moving up my neck and to my cheek bone. I squirmed under him, trying to encourage him to keep it up. I never wanted this to end. He was mine, and I wanted to prove to him that I was his. I wanted him to claim me as his own. I was ready, Hell! I've been ready since the first day I meant him. He smirked against my jaw bone, and I rubbed my hands all over his chest. "Can't get enough, can we sweetheart?" his mouth was now at the corner of my lips teasing me. We both knew that he couldn't kiss me, but this was pure torture. "Just shut up, and take me Rumple." I said pushing myself closer to him. I couldn't get close enough as far as I was considered. He suddenly stopped after I made my statement. He drew away from me, and I felt a feeling of emptiness immediately.

"Belle, we… we shouldn't be doing this." He said turning away from me, but I quickly grabbed his wrist turning him to me, until we were chest to chest.

"We shouldn't be doing anything but this." I told him assuring him of what I wanted.

"Belle, I'm… you… are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

I couldn't help but notice the quiet groan that made its way out of his lips when I said this. His once warm eyes quickly became black with lust, and before I knew it he was on top of me, pinning me to the table. He began to trail kisses down my neck, which led to him moving past my neck, and to my shoulder until he made it my chest. His mouth lingered right above my breast as if he was afraid to get to close. I shifted my body up towards him to tell him it was okay to touch me. A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Let's get this useless dress off of you, shall we?" he said while pulling me up, so he could slide my dress off. He gently lifted me off the table, and spun me around so he could unzip the wedding dress I was still wearing. Almost all the tulips had fallen out of my hair by now. His tense hand carefully pulled the zipper down, and the dress fell around me. A moan escaped his mouth, as he trailed his hands down the curves of my body. "You truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

He pulled me in closer to him so that my back was against his chest. I could feel his erection through his pants, and realized just how excited he was for this. I loved how much this made him crazy.

"The leather does look good on you, but I don't think you'll need it right now." I whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. Another moan escaped his mouth, as he tightened his grip on me.

"No, I suppose it won't." I turned towards him, and slowly began untying his vest, as I bit my lip seductively. I squirmed around making unthinkable sounds come out of his mouth.

"You really are a little ball of torture, darling." I giggled at his remark, and continued to slip his vest off. After I removed that item of clothing I began to unbutton his silk shirt, and reveal his tone chest. I couldn't help, but moan as I saw his muscles reveal themselves to me. I ran my hands over his chest, and his body tensed at my touch. He pulled me closer, neither of us wanted to be apart for this. I slowly let my hands make their way to his waist line, where I began to slide down his leather pants. He had magiced his boots away, because that would have just been a hassle.

After we had removed all our first layers of clothing we stood with our bodies locked to each other only in our under garments. I always thought I would feel insecure my first time, but the way Rum looked at me chased all those feelings away. He held only lust and awe in his eyes as he took me in.

I don't know how, but somehow we ended up making our way to his bedroom. I had never been it before, but I had no interest in looking around, that could wait till the morning. We shared long passionate kisses on either the neck or whatever body part was available as long as it wasn't our lip, as he led me to his bed. Again he pinned me down, so that he hovered above me. He greedily took me in.

"Damn Belle, you don't know what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea as to what I do, but I rather do you, then think about what you want to do." I said in a very seductive tone.

"Be careful what you wish for, dearie."

"Oh, I know what I'm wishing for, so why don't you fulfill my wishes."

"With pleasure." He said jumping onto me, and removing my bra. He gently cupped my breast, and began to suck on them. The feeling was overwhelming, and I couldn't stop moaning or squirming to his touch. He has the most wonderful effect on my body. I could already feel how wet I was becoming just by his touch. I needed him, now. "Please… Rum, please." I begged as he trailed his finger down my body. "All in good time love, all in good time." He tortured me.

His finger slowly made its way to my waist, and then ran its way down my center. The feeling killed me. I needed more friction. I whimpered as he slowly rubbed my clit.

"Let's get rid of these panties, love." He said taking my panties in hand, and dragging them down my leg. As soon as he slipped them off me I opened my legs wide to him. I wanted him now. I needed it. "Eager are we? Well we better do something about that then." He said kissing my center. "Rum." I moaned out as he licked me in just the right spot. I felt my stomach clench. I was getting close to my release just from this. I wiggled under him as his tongue lapped around my core. I was overwhelmed with lust, and pleasure that the whole world seemed to fade away around us.

I gasped as two of his well-trained fingers slipped into me. I was about to lose it. He started to jerk them into me, and I thrust into him desperate for more friction. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and I felt myself tighten around his fingers, as I climaxed. I fell back onto the bed, exhausted. "Did you enjoy that love?" he asked me with a look of pleasure, and sarcasm on his face. "Take me, Rum." Was all I said in response? I wanted him to claim me. I wanted to be united with him.

"Are you sure Belle?"

"Yes."

He nodded in response as he aligned himself with me. He slowly put the head in, and then stopped allowing me to slowly adjust to this new feeling. He began to slide himself all the way in, and then sat there a minute to give me my time. At first it hurt, but after a few minutes the pain went away and pure pleasure overtook me. Slowly he began to make a rhythm pumping himself into me. My soft moans became cries as he increased his speed. Groans were coming out of his mouth, as he became harder, and harder inside of me. I felt like I was going to fall apart around him. "Please… Rum, please." I begged. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed it. He started thrusting into me, making his movements shorter and faster. I cried out his name as I came around him. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he started to spill his seed inside of me. He rode out our climaxes, and then we fell apart lying on the bed. "I love you Rum." I said using all the strength I had left to pull myself into his arms. He wrapped himself around me. "I love you too Belle." I curled into his chest, and closed my eyes. "Never leave me." I told him. I trusted him I just needed to hear him say it. "I will never ever forget about you Belle, and I will never, I swear on my life, leave you." With that we both let out happy sighs as we cuddled into each other. This was going to be the rest of my life. For the past few weeks I was so worried about where my future would lead me, but now I was completely content with my future. I wanted to wake up like this every morning, and now I could. This was my life. 1… 2… 3… 4… The End.

**Play List **

**Chapter 10- I'm a Mess Ed Sheeran, She's My 11 Keith Urban, A Thousand Miles Vanessa Carlton, Take Me to Church Hozier, Photograph Ed Sheeran, Beauty and The Beast, Enchanted Taylor Swift, Come on get Higher Matt Nathanson**

**Also thanks so much for reading, and I have the squeal out. Its called Don't Forget About Us. Please enjoy**


End file.
